Whit You
by Kate Simon Cullen
Summary: Oneshot - Com ela é tudo perfeito... Com ela tudo é completo... Com ela... Ele pode descobrir o que queria sentir. RinSess


_**Whit You**_

.

_Cris Brown_

.

_Dedicado a: Amanda Welter_

.

O sol começava a se esconder no horizonte mostrando no céu as cores laranja e coral tornando o clima de romance daquele lugar já tão romântico por si só, muito maior. O parque Ueno é muito conhecido pelas suas belas e raras espécies de flores e muitos casais, assim como famílias, vão até ele para descansar nos finais de semana e curtirem um pouco mais a natureza e era isso que fazia aquele casal sentado recostados a uma cerejeira observando o pôr-do-sol.

Ele mexia lentamente nas madeixas castanhas da mulher mostrando um carinho que não faria na frente de mais ninguém, a não ser dela. Ela estava recostada ao peito dele sentada no meio das pernas de seu namorado olhando para o espetáculo da natureza, quando ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- É lindo não é minha Rin?

- É sim Sesshy. - respondeu ela sorrindo. - Muito... - ela virou levemente a cabeça para trás olhando nos olhos âmbares e roubando um selinho rápido dos lábios finos do homem.

Voltou então a sua posição anterior, terminando de ver o pôr-do-sol. Quando ele terminou, ela levantou-se com a ajuda de Sesshomaru e depois de limpar a roupa que estava cheia de folhas presas, deu a mão para ele e caminharam lentamente para fora do parque. Aquele, como diriam muitos, era um casal apaixonado... E realmente eram.

_**Hey lil mama,**__** ooh you're**__** a**__** stunner  
**__**Hot little figure, yes**__** you**__** a winner, and  
**__**I'm**__** so glad to be yours  
**__**You're a class of your own and  
**__**Little cutie, when you talk to me  
**__**I swear the whole world stops  
**__**You're my sweetheart and  
**__**I'm so glad that you're mine  
**__**You are one of a kind, and  
**__**You mean to me what I mean to you  
**__**And together baby there is nothing we won't do  
**_

Depois de chegarem em casa Rin foi diretamente para o chuveiro para tomar um banho relaxante para poderem jantar. Enquanto ela tomava seu banho Sesshomaru foi até o closet e em vez de trocar de roupa, após retirar as sujas, colocou apenas um roupão preto. Foi até a cama onde se deitou por alguns instantes até que Rin terminasse seu banho e ele pudesse tomar o dele.

Após alguns minutos a mulher saiu do banheiro com os cabelos castanhos molhados, mas já penteados, eles batiam no meio das costas dela e eram levemente cacheados nas pontas. Ela estava nua e foi até o closet escolher uma roupa, nem reparando no youkai deitado na cama a observando.

Ele levantou e enquanto caminhava placidamente até a mulher ele admirava o corpo dela, s curvas bem desenhadas... Chegando mais próximo à garota ele envolveu a cintura dela com suas mãos colando os corpos e beijou o pescoço, provocando arrepios na pele lisa e morena dela.

- Você devia tomar mais cuidado ao sair assim do banheiro. - disse ele sugando o lóbulo da orelha dela.

- Por quê? Você pode me fazer algo ruim? - sorriu marota.

- Nada que você não queira... - beijou a bochecha.

- Então saiba Sesshy, que eu te quero tudo que vier de você.

Os dois então se prenderam num beijo ardente, enquanto iam caminhando placidamente, sem se soltarem do beijo, até a cama.

_**- o -**_

O sol já estava alto quando o casal despertou. Trocaram algumas carícias antes de levantarem-se e trocarem-se para mais um dia. Tomaram café da manhã juntos e como era domingo planejaram ver os pais de Sesshomaru, já que a madrasta dele havia feito chantagem emocional com o mesmo... Mas Rin não se importava, pois gostava muito da família do namorado.

- Vamos? - perguntou ele depois de terminarem o desjejum.

- Vamos... Só vou pegar minha bolsa.

O caminho foi silencioso, apenas com alguns comentários sem importância apenas com troca de olhares significativos. Chegando a mansão Tashio, Sesshomaru estacionou o carro atrás dos outros na garagem e saiu do carro indo até o outro lado ajudando Rin a sair do carro.

_**I'm into you and  
**__**Girl no one else would do  
**__**With every kiss and every hug  
**__**You make me fall in love  
**__**And now I know I can't be the only one  
**__**I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight  
**__**With the love of their life who feel  
**__**What I feel when I'm  
**__**With you, with you, with you, with you, with you  
**__**Girl  
**__**With you, with you, with you, with you, with you  
**_

Rin olhou para a garagem e ficou surpresa.

- Seu pai comprou mais dois carros para a coleção Sesshy. - comentou.

- Ele gasta dinheiro à toa...

- Ele é um colecionador Sesshy, é o passa-tempo dele. Eu não sei por que você não faz como ele. Tem algum hobby.

- Porque minha Rin... - disse pegando na mão dela antes de baterem à porta da frente para serem recebidos. - Se eu tiver você do meu lado, eu não preciso de mais nada. Nem dinheiro, nem carros, nem mesmo meu coração, pois você é ele, você é tudo que eu preciso.

Os olhos de Rin encheram-se de lágrimas que logo escorreram pelo lindo e macio rosto. Sesshomaru nunca foi de demonstrar seu amor com palavras e sim com pequenos atos corriqueiros, mas quando estavam sozinhos e ele tinha a oportunidade de surpreendê-la ele sempre o fazia. A porta se abriu e Izayoi apareceu por ela.

- Bom dia meus queridos! - disse sorridente.

Rin estava de costas para ela, Sesshomaru limpou as lágrimas da namorada e abraçou-a enquanto respondia à Izayoi, que estava confusa.

- Bom dia...

Rin virou-se para a sogra e mesmo com os olhos e nariz vermelhos respondeu animada e sorridente.

- Bom dia!

- Vemos que começamos com grandes emoções. - comentou a mais velha.

- Seu filho é incrível Izayoi. - piscou Rin.

- Ainda bem que puxou o pai querida... Já Inuyasha vai acabar perdendo Kagome se continuar como é... Você poderia dar umas aulinhas a ele Sesshomaru...

- Em seus sonhos Izayoi.

- Vamos entrem. - disse sorrindo e os dois aproximaram-se dela dando um beijo na senhora e adentrando a enorme casa.

Foram até a sala de estar onde Oyakata Inu no Tashio, pai de Sesshomaru estava sozinho apenas os esperando. Rin foi até ele e cumprimentou-o educadamente, assim como Sesshomaru e depois sentaram nos sofás e poltronas para conversarem.

A conversa se prolongou por horas e o almoço estava quase pronto e seria servido à beira da piscina pelo dia estar quente. Sesshomaru e Rin dirigiram-se para a parte de trás da casa enquanto Izayoi dava algumas ordens na cozinha e Oyakata ia ligar para Inuyasha vir almoçar juntamente com Kagome, já que o mais novo estava tentando uma reconciliação na casa da garota.

Rin retirou as sandálias que calçava e sentou na beira da piscina molhando os pés e Sesshomaru fez o mesmo subindo as calças jeans até o meio da canela. Ela olhou para ele, que observava o céu azul e acariciou o rosto dele levemente chamando a atenção do youkai para a pequena humana ao seu lado.

Não havia ninguém por perto e os dois fitavam-se intensamente. Logo eles juntavam os lábios num beijo calmo e longo transbordando paixão. Quando findaram o beijo ele a puxou para mais perto a abraçando pela cintura e ela enlaçou-o pela dele deitando a cabeça no ombro dele, apenas sentindo o cheiro do perfume masculino que ele usava.

Eles ficaram assim, sentindo a presença um do outro enquanto eram vigiados da porta da cozinha e nem percebiam.

- Eles formam um casal tão bonito não é Inu? - disse Izayoi sendo abraçada pelo marido por trás.

- Eles se parecem eu e você quando mais jovens.

- Sim eles parecem, mas há apenas uma diferença, você não era tão frio quanto Sesshomaru e eu não tão doce quanto Rin... Estamos mais para o Inuyasha com a Kagome do que para esses dois meu amor...

- Eu acho que tem razão, mas Inuyasha e Kagome não têm a cumplicidade que os dois têm, e nós também...

- Você está falando bonito hoje meu amor.

- Eu sempre falo coisas bonitas Iza... - disse virando-a para si e olhando-a nos olhos.

- Claro que fala... Foi só um comentário. - sorriu, passando a mão nas listras roxas nas bochechas do marido.

- Eu te amo sabia? - Oyakata sussurrou antes de tomar os lábios de Izayoi num beijo intenso.

_**'Cause**__** if**__** I**__** got you  
**__**I don't need money  
**__**I don't need cars  
**__**Girl you're my heart  
**_

_**- o -**_

Alguns dias passaram e estavam no meio da semana, Rin estava em casa pois estava de folga do trabalho e Sesshomaru estava de plantão já que era médico e era seu turno. Ela estava assistindo um filme de comédia quando a campainha tocou e quando ela atendeu viu que era um entregador com um pacote endereçado a ela nas mãos.

- Arigatou. - disse após assinar o papel de comprovação de entrega.

Fechou a porta entrando novamente em casa, seguindo até o sofá onde se sentou e abriu a caixa mostrando um lindo par de sapatos que ela tinha visto outro dia numa loja e comentado que era muito lindo, mas que infelizmente era muito caro e não conseguiria pagá-lo nem mesmo parcelado em algumas vezes, pois possuía outras despesas.

Abriu o cartão que viera junto, apesar de não precisar saber quem havia o mandando já que havia uma única possibilidade: Sesshomaru.

_"Eu não quero ninguém mais, sem você não resta ninguém. Eu tenho que ter você e não posso esperar, você sabe que me importo com você, que eu serei verdadeiro, que eu não mentirei, que eu tentarei ser tudo pra você._

_De seu,  
__Sesshomaru."_

- Sesshy... - disse ela com os olhos marejados e completamente feliz, precisava falar com ele.

- Chamou? - disse uma voz grossa e extremamente sexy em seu ouvindo o que fez ela se arrepiar.

- Sesshomaru. - ela levantou-se e jogou-se nos braços do namorado já chorando. - Por que fez isso seu louco? Esse sapato custou uma fortuna! Ainda mais da loja que era, você não devia ter feito isso...

- E não lhe presentear sempre que puder. Rin entenda uma coisa, eu te amo... O que eu puder fazer por você eu farei, porque por mais que você não necessite você merece. Você a menina que sorri todas as manhãs na minha vida, aquela que me apóia em minhas decisões, que sempre fez de tudo para lutar por mim, mesmo quando muitos eram contra nós.

- Eu te amo muito meu Sesshy... Muito... Se não fosse você na minha vida eu não sei o que faria.

- Lhe digo o mesmo minha pequena. - disse limpando as lágrimas que continuavam a escorrer pela face da menina.

- O que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo? Não tinha plantão no hospital?

- Hakudoushi vai tirar licença para sua lua-de-mel e pediu para trocar de semana comigo.

- Entendi. Então essa semana você vai cuidar da casa enquanto eu trabalho?

- Mais ou menos isso. - sorriu de lado.

Os dois aproximaram-se e beijaram-se como sempre faziam quando podiam já que adoravam estar um com o outro.

_**And I will never try  
**__**To deny that you are my whole life  
**__**'Cause if you ever let me go  
**__**I would die, so I won't run  
**__**I don't need another woman  
**__**I just need you or nothing  
**__**'Cause if I got that  
**__**Then I'll be straight  
**__**Baby you're the best part of my day  
**_

- Eu tenho uma coisa a lhe perguntar Rin. - disse ele quando se separaram em busca de ar.

- Diga.

- Venha até aqui. - e foi com ela até o sofá onde se sentaram um de frente para o outro.

- Pode falar Sesshy, estou ouvindo. - ela estava realmente sorridente, nada poderia fazê-la mais feliz naquele dia, ou era ao menos aquilo que ela pensava.

- Desde que eu lhe conheci há oito anos, nós começamos a namorar e tudo aconteceu calmamente. Nós terminamos a faculdade e só então com empregos fixos e tudo mais decidimos morarmos juntos. E estamos aqui neste apartamento há três anos. Três maravilhosos anos, onde eu vivi muita coisa e não me arrependo de nada...

Ele a encarava diretamente nos olhos nunca quebrando o contato visual que estabelecera. Segurava as mãos de Rin firmemente passando segurança para o momento e sorria internamente ao imaginar a reação da menina ao final de sua fala.

- Eu nunca vou dizer Rin que desde que a conheci você vem sendo minha vida, porque é verdade. Desde que eu me apaixonei por você, apesar de apenas demonstrá-lo e dizê-lo quando estamos sozinhos porque acho que é uma coisa particular nossa, minha vida nesses últimos tempos tem sempre sido voltada para o "nós" e nunca para o "eu" ou "você". Tudo que fiz foi pensando em nós dois.

- Sesshomaru... Aonde você quer chegar com isso? - perguntou ela surpresa, afinal ele nunca tinha falado tanta coisa dos dois.

- Eu quero chegar ao futuro minha Rin... Com você ao meu lado, eu só preciso de você e quero que mês responda sinceramente o que quer? - pegou uma caixinha de dentro do bolso da calça social preta que vestia. - Rin Ozawa, quer se casar com este Sesshomaru?

Ela pensou que seu coração havia parado por um momento quando escutou a pergunta dele. Ele sempre sabia como fazê-la parecer uma criança fazendo-a chorar quando ela ouvia uma declaração de amor explicita inesperada e agora, quando ouvia o homem de sua vida lhe pedindo a mão em casamento a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi chorar... Chorar, abraçar e beijá-lo com todo amor que possuía, numa clara aceitação do pedido.

- Sim... Eu aceito meu Sesshy... - disse entre soluços.

_**I'm into you and  
**__**Girl no one else would do  
**__**With every kiss and every hug  
**__**You make me fall in love  
**__**And now I know I can't be the only one  
**__**I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight  
**__**With the love of their life who feel  
**__**What I feel when I'm  
**__**With you, with you, with you, with you, with you  
**__**With you, with you, with you, with you, with you  
**__**With you, with you, with you, with you, with you  
**__**With you, with you, with you, with you, with you  
**_

Com cada beijo que ela proporcionou a ele, a cada momento que os dois tiveram, a cada abraço de amizade e cumplicidade que trocaram, apenas o fizeram enxergar que ela era a única coisa que ele precisava na vida. Qualquer pessoa, mesmo fria e séria como Sesshomaru pode amar alguém, é só abrir seu coração para aquelas pessoas que lhe querem bem. Pois o amor é infinito e é dado de bom-grado, nunca é pedido ou implorado...

E Sesshomaru percebeu isso e muito mais... Mas resumindo tudo numa única frase: _**ele descobriu que queria ficar e sentir o que estava sentindo apenas com uma pessoa, com Rin...**_

- Apenas com você minha Rin... - e beijou a testa dela num sinal de carinho antes de abraçá-la e vê-la admirando o anel que havia lhe dado.

**_Fim!! :D_**

_**- o -**_

_Ta ai mais uma oneshot! Espero que tenham curtidpo essa, espero que deixem reviews... Eu sei que é chato e tudo mais, mas eu estou quase parando de escrever por falta de motivação... Sejam egais e só uma review! Pequena pode ser... Só uminha! Beijoos!_

_Pammy ;)_


End file.
